


Let's Make A Deal

by TheBardWhoLives



Series: Memories & Dreams [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardWhoLives/pseuds/TheBardWhoLives
Summary: My last attempt at poetry seemed to go over well. So here is another shot.
Series: Memories & Dreams [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936957
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Let's Make A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> My last attempt at poetry seemed to go over well. So here is another shot.

Bright young man; give me a chance,

In your future you'll be exceptional.

The others just don't understand the expanse, 

Focused solely on being correctional.

Instead we'll be inter-dimensional.

Only thing they'll figure out is the wheel.

So hear me out and be professional,

You and I, let's make a deal.

Curious young man; time is running out,

Questions running without an answer.

Only I can save you, there is no doubt.

Just one little puppet to be my dancer.

Your sister's dutiful little lancer,

Lost your body, now what is real?

This mystery will eat you like a cancer.

You and I, let's make a deal.

Foolish old man; ready to give it up,

Throw your life away for these kids?

It was to easy for me to corrupt,

Their death would open so many lids.

Well on your mind I call dibs,

Push through that silly plate of steel.

Time to destroy that bubble that forbids,

You and I, let's make a deal.

No this can't be right,

What is this that I feel?

Flames of blue fill my sight!

Stanley, I don't want to make this deal!


End file.
